


ZoSan 4th of July Short Drabble

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Fourth of July, M/M, Scared of loud noises, loud noises assosiated with past events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Sanji is afraid of loud noises and Zoro doesn't know. When Zoro finds out, what does he do? Help Sanji with the fear.





	ZoSan 4th of July Short Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> short means short. It means that there really isn't much detail, I'll leave that to all the glorious imaginations of those who read this~! :D

**_BOOOOOOOM Crackle crackle_ **

Sanji froze, looking himself in the mirror. Sanji let out a sigh to relax himself. He was currently at his boyfriend’s house, locking himself in the bathroom.

“Hey, cook. You ok in there?”

Sanji gasped slightly at another boom and took a deep silent breath, “Yeah I am, I’ll be out soon Mossy”

“Alright”

Sanji took a deep breath and looked back in the mirror, questioning why he came on this holiday… he was very scared of really loud noises… and today of all days was 4th of July, the worst day for loud noises.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

“.... fuck” Sanji muttered as tears formed. He shakily dried them and decided to come out of the bathroom and walked to the living room seeing his boyfriend sitting

“Hey Cook, want to watch a movie?” Zoro asked and the loudest firework went off and Sanji jumped and his body ran by itself and jumped in Zoro’s lap, burring his head in his neck shocking Zoro, “I knew you weren’t ok, what’s wrong?”

“… I… I’m scared”

“Of what?”

“…Noises…” Sanji said and Zoro sighed and pulled him closer

“The fireworks?”

**BOOOOOOOM**

“YES!” Sanji nearly yelled gripping onto Zoro harder and he was shakily trying to catch his breath and Zoro’s eyes turned soft

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zoro asked

“Because… I feel like a dog… it’s a stupid fear for a human to have… I was worried what you think” he said whimpering slightly as another loud firework was set off

“Sanji” Zoro said gently running his hand through the back of his scared boyfriend’s hair, “Don’t worry about that, each person is different, you just have sensitive hearing”

“…. It’s not sensitive hearing” he said and Zoro raised a brow

“Y-you remember what I said about what happened to me when I was a kid?” Sanji asked looking to Zoro who nodded, “Well… it was so loud… so many loud noises… it’s”

“I understand… you associate these noises with the past” Zoro said and hmmed and smiled, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’m taking you somewhere” Zoro said taking a confused boy to his car and drove them to a park. Zoro took him to a hill under a tree

“Zoro… what are we doing here?”

“To see the fireworks” Zoro said and Sanji had wide eyes

“Wh-why? I told you I was… why?” Sanji asked

“If the noises are making you think of the past, to something bad, perhaps if you actually see them, in the arms of someone”

Sanji started to shake and Zoro saw that, “Cook, seriously, if you don’t like it we can leave and I won’t do it again, trust me?”

“Yes” Sanji said freezing as a loud explosion came through the sky wanting to leave when Zoro pulled his back to his chest and wrapped his arms around his abdomen

“Cook look up” Zoro said and Sanji did and he was at awe, there were too many wonderful beautiful colors in the sky… so damn pretty… and the “finale” was the most beautiful. Afterwards there was a silence which worried Zoro, “Sanji?”

Sanji looked to him and heard one more loud boom and it didn’t scare him… he was seeing what was in front of him… not the past. He was seeing Zoro and the beautiful colors. Sanji smiled deeply and Zoro looked in his eyes

“Well?”

“That was amazing… thanks so much” Sanji said and Zoro smiled hugging him

“I’m glad”

“I love you Mosshead”

“I love you Curly”

They share a kiss and in the background, out of pure coincidence there was a red heart shaped firework


End file.
